Mal hábito
by ASUKA02
Summary: ¿Celos?, Korra y su mal hábito de derribar puertas. *Viñeta única*


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

— **Mal hábito—**

Viñeta única

.

.

Korra y Bolin se dirigían a la oficina de Asami en Empresas Futuro, ambos iban a ponerse de acuerdo con la empresaria para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Mako por su cumpleaños número 24, recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta, a Korra le extraño no ver a la secretaria afuera, la morena estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la oficina cuando escuchó una voz susurrante.

—Espera, espera.

Era la voz de Mako dentro de la oficina, Bolin y Korra se miraron las caras sin saber que riñones pasaba, pero tras escuchar a una mujer comenzar a gemir, el rostro de Bolin se tiño de un rojo carmesí, la cara de Korra se deformó hasta convertirse en una mueca de disgusto.

No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para adivinar quien era la mujer, apretó los puños y se preparo para derribar la puerta.

—¡Hermano sálvate!. —gritó Bolin asustado moviéndose como un loco.

Korra derribó la puerta con una patada, entró furiosa y señalándolos con un dedo gritó —¡los descubrí traidores!.

Mako la miró asustado, estaba en bóxer y de pie frente al sofá comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa, aun su mente no lograba comprender que demonios estaba pasando, un cambio demasiado abrupto de situación, hace un momento estaba gozando y ahora Korra tumbaba la puerta con una cara que hasta el mismo diablo se asustaría.

La mujer acostada en el mueble, la amante de Mako, resulto ser la asistente de Asami, pidiendo disculpas huyo despavorida arreglándose a medio camino sus ropas.

—¿Que sucede aquí? —preguntó Asami apareciendo tras Korra, al escuchar el estruendo en su oficina había corrido a ver qué sucedió.

La cara del Avatar se puso azul al escuchar la voz de su novia, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano pensando en el ridículo que acababa de hacer y lo difícil que sería negarlo.

Bolin estaba que se caía de la risa con una mano en el hombro de Asami, Korra no quería volverse y mirar a Sato, entre risas el maestro tierra comenzó a decir.

—Korra y yo... veníamos para lo de la fiesta, escuchamos ruidos raros como, ¡oh, sí, dame más, así me gusta!…

—¡Cierra la boca Bolin!.—rugió Korra avergonzándose más.

Asami se ruborizó levemente, luego sonrió al comprender lo que paso por la mente de la castaña, Korra giró la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, aun sin querer ver a la pelinegra.

—¡Esa maldita manía de derribar puertas, casi me provocas un infarto!. —se quejó Mako ya completamente vestido, pero muy, muy irritado.

Asami ya no pudo mantenerse con la boca cerrada dijo —¿en serio Korra?, ¿creíste que Mako y yo?

Korra se cruzó de brazos y alejándose de Asami respondió orgullosa —claro que no, sabía que no eras tú, sólo quería asustar a Mako.

—Debes aprender a tocar la puerta como la gente normal. —dijo Mako aun enojado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a Korra tocar una puerta, siempre las derriba. —comentó Bolin con expresión analítica.

Asami se frotó la barbilla y comentó en tono pensativo —en casa ha tumbado varias puertas.

Korra se indignó al sentirse acusada e insultada.

—Pues lo siento, salvar al mundo requiere que actúe de inmediato. —Respondió Korra aún con los brazos cruzados, en secreto intentando recordar alguna puerta que no haya sufrido algún daño por su culpa.

Ella en serio tenía una vida más activa desde que recibía una paga.

—Creo que tal vez Korra sea de esa gente que no quiere ensuciarse las manos y por eso abre las puertas con los pies. —comentó Bolín siendo ignorado por todos.

La heredera Sato sonrió mirando con diversión a Mako, su ex novio y actual amigo —¿disfrutaste tú regalo?

El maestro fuego entrecerró los ojos, ya no sabía si todo eso había sido un plan de sus ex novias para darle un susto de muerte o sólo era casualidad.

—Gracias a Korra tengo taquicardia. —se quejó de mal humor.

Su respuesta hizo que Bolin soltara una nueva carcajada tumbándose en el sillón presidencial de Asami.

—¿Le prestaste tu oficina para eso? —preguntó Korra mirando con asombro el rostro de su novia.

Asami asintió, era la fantasía de Mako hacerlo allí con su pareja, eso se lo contó su asistente muy avergonzada, Asami aceptó con la condición de que después desinfectaran todo el lugar, pero sobre todo que no usaran su sillón de presidenta.

—Vayamos a comer todos juntos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Mako. —propuso Bolin limpiándose las lagrimas que había soltado de tanto reírse.

—Yo me largo. —respondió Mako saliendo de la oficina completamente amargado.

Bolin lo siguió, —¡Mako, espera hermano!

Solas en la oficina Asami miró a Korra y se mofó diciendo —así que pensaste que Mako y yo…

La morena enseguida siguió los pasos de Bolin, estaba segura de que cuando llegara a casa, porque tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, Asami iba a seguir burlándose de ella por haberse puesto celosa.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Esto era algo que tenía escrito desde hace 8 meses en mi PC, es corto y sencillo, no recuerdo haber visto a Korra abrir una puerta sin derribarla, seguro lo habrá hecho, pero no recuerdo, escribí esto basado en ese detalle. :)


End file.
